


The Boondock Saints Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Boondock Saints Imagines [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Boondock Saints characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	The Boondock Saints Imagines Collection [SFW]

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175749094437/memoriesinatrunk-happy-birthday-to-the-lovely)

> _Imagine the twins arguing over you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“In your fuckin’ dreams, Connor,” Murphy grins at his brother, rolling his eyes at how he had been talking about you.

“Oh, in  _my_ dreams? You think ya’ have a better fuckin’ chance, do ya’?” Connor huffs, giving a playful shove that has Murphy swatting his hand away roughly.

“Yeah, in your dreams! She wouldn’t look twice at ya’ with me around!”

Connor smirks, teasing, “Looks like I’ll just have to kill ya’, then, eh?”

“Oh, fuck off!”


End file.
